Mega Man Starforce : Another Perspective
by Gu4rdi4n 4ng3l
Summary: Let's try to tell the Starforce series from another point of view ;P
1. Sonia's Struggle

**Hey members of FanFiction! **

**Gu4rdi4n 4ng3l here with his first Mega Man Fic. If you read this,I assume you played the Starforce Games and/or watched the anime and know the plot quite well...at least from Geo's point of view. I will try to rewrite the whole series, taking Sonia as the main character,telling the story trough her eyes. I know there might be thousands of these Fics all over the Internet, but as this will be my first Fic, I'll try something "easy" to start of with. Most of my Fic will be according to the script (any Dark Phantom fans here? ;) ) of either the games or the series.**

**Anyway, enough talk, let's start off!**

**PS: As I'm from Germany, my English isn't perfect. If I something I write doesn't make sense, just let me know and I'll correct it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man. All characters belong to Capcom!**

My name is Sonia Strumm, also known as Lyra Note after performing an EM Wave Change with my Wizard Lyra. After my mother died because of a disease many years ago, I started composing songs for her. When she still was alive, she really liked to hear me sing, and I hoped she would be able to hear my songs in heaven. Someday, my talent got discovered by Chrys Golds, who became my manager and made me a famous pop singer. I was really happy being able to perform my songs in public, and I was sure my mother was proud of was I was doing. But somehow, I felt that Mr. Golds just used me to earn money with my songs. There was that one day at Echo Ridge that should change the rest of my life...

Before my concert, I wanted to explore the city and found a beautiful place called the Vista Point. The outlook from there was simply amazing, and I couldn't resist taking out my guitar and thinking about a new song. I don't know how long I stayed there, but as I was totally lost in composing, I didn't even notice a boy coming up from town. He seemed to be at my age,was dressed in red and blue, had spiky, brown hair and carried strange green glasses on his head. I somehow had the feeling that my presence was bothering him, so I simply asked the first thing that came to my mind:

"Do you need to use this space? I'll be done in a sec. Please wait." He came up closer, but didn't say a word.

When I finished playing, I asked him how he liked it.

"Uh,um...nice song" was his answer...he didn't seem to be a man of words. Anyway, it made me happy.

"You think so? That's a relief. It's a new song I just made up."

Then, I started to think out loud: "I wonder if mama will be proud?"

"You were playing that song for your mom?"

"Yeah, I compose songs for my mama. My mama is always very happy whenever I play an new song of mine for her"

I turned around and looked at the sky.

"Did you hear it,mama? I composed a great song..."

Then, I realized that boy still was waiting for me to leave. I apologized and said goodbye.

He was looking after me when I left, but again didn't say a word. At that time, I would never have imagined that I would share a really strong bound with him somewhen.

It was that evening when I made a decision. I didn't want my songs to be used to earn money, as they represented my bond to my mother. They were something personal to me and shouldn't be sold. Early in the next morning, just before sunrise, I ran off. As I didn't give a concert in Echo Ridge before and therefor didn't know any place except the Vista Point, I went back there.

It was even more beautiful in the red light of the dawn.

"This is so romantic. If only mama could see this."

Loneliness took over me, and I started crying. It felt like a salvation, as I was able to release at least a bit of the pain I felt over the last years. I didn't think anyone would understand how I was feeling at that time. If I had known how wrong I was...

After I stopped sobbing, I sent out a Help Signal. It didn't take long until a familiar voice talked near my hideout.

"I'm sure the Help Signal came from somewhere around here." the voice said.

I looked around a corner of the train which behind I hid, and saw it was the boy that I met her a day before.

I walked up to him.

My instinct told me that I could trust him, so I asked him for help:

"Please, hide me!"

"A- Are you...Sonia Strumm?"

I didn't know what to answer first, but as I didn't want to lie, I nodded.

"Some guy who said he's your manager is looking for you".  
Well, that didn't really surprise me, as I was the source of his money.

"Something about a concert and what to do..." he added.

I turned around, hiding a tear that was crawling down my face "He should just cancel it. He wants to hold it for his own selfish reasons."

I turned around again and looked into the boy's eyes.  
"Please, I don't want to go back. Take me where no one will find me. Please." I was begging him, resisting to cry again.

Before he was able to answer, another familiar voice was screaming

"SONIA! Where are you!"

I neither wanted him to find me nor did I want that boy to tell him I was here, so I dragged him behind that train with me.

"Argh,where did she run off to? If a cancel the concert, it'll be my neck. I have to find her no matter what..."

As he left, we also left the hideout and I started begging him again:  
"Please...Take me somewhere...Anywhere" I could barely talk...

"I... I don't want to sing..."

When I looked up to his face, he seemed to have an idea.

"I think that guy I know, Mr. Boreal, would let you hide out at his lab for a while."

I thought I heard someone else talk after that, and he seemed to talk to his Transer, When I asked him about that, he admitted he monologised.. How should I have known that there was someone else besides us two, hiding in his Transer.

"Well,want to ge going?"

I nodded. As we left, a short boy with glasses crossed us. He had a strange look on his face and I hoped he didn't recognise me...

I had to cover my face all the time, as I didn't want anyone to note who I was. As we stopped in front of a big laboratory, he told me we had to get off the bus.

**That's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and I hope my English didn't torture you too much xD**

**Please give me a review if you liked this...if you didn't, just do it anyway ;)**


	2. Lyra's Appearance

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2 ;)**

**At first, thanks to everybody who reviewed my first chapter,and especially to Naruchi-SS: gracias ;) **

**I hope you will like this one as much as the first:**

As we left the bus he led me into the building. I recognised it as the AMAKEN laboratory, it had been on the news a lot about 3 years ago. They sent out a space station, but lost contact to it and all members of it's crew. I remember because I felt so sorry for everybody involved in this, especially for those who had lost a member of their family up there...

I followed him trough the foyer.

"Impressive" was the only word that fitted this lab, which also was a space museum. When he stopped in front of a bar. The screen next the bar said:

"Staff only! Please show your Staff Pass!"

I thought he lost his way, but the only thing he did was holding his transer in front of the screen.

The writing on the screen changed into: "Access granted!"

Ar first I wondered why he had a Staff Pass, but then, I remembered that he said something about a friend of his that worked here, who was the reason we're here. I think I just lost my mind a bit in how the museum had impressed me.

Well, we reached his friends lab which was quite...messy, if you want to say it the nice way, but I think that's just normal because...it's a lab after all!

It took a while until I noticed the person in a blue jacket working on a computer in the edge of the room. I hoped we wouldn't disrupt his work, but the boy walked up to him anyway and talked to him: "Hi Mr. Boreal!"

"Oh,hey there Geo!"

I finally got to know his name!

"What's up boy?"

Geo waved his hand and I moved next to him. He seemed to be unsure how to ask, but he somehow managed to talk:

"Um,is it OK for her to stay here for a bit...?"

I could tell that this wasn't what Mr. Boreal was expecting:

"Well,this is a surprising request for you to make, Geo!"

I felt as if he was going to deny it, but he went on and asked me:

"...did something happen at home?"

There was a worried sound in his voice while he asked. I tried to answer:

"Um, something like that... so can I stay?"

"Hmm, you look like you've got some troubles"

He just hit the point!

"You don't have to tell me or anything. We all have something troubling us. There isn't a person alive who doesn't. When I was your age, I had things happen in my family all the time. So it's OK for you to stay here today, but make sure you go home tomorrow. Deal? Your parents are probably more worried about you than you think."

Well,that was a relief! I realy started to like him, he seemed to be a very kind and helpful person.

"Yes, sir"

He turned around to Geo:

"Well, Geo, do you want to stay overnight too?"

Geo seemed surprised:

"Ah, that's OK. I've got to go home."

His answer was disappointing to me in some strange way...

Anyway, I had to thank him for helping me out off that mess:

"So your name is Geo. You've helped me so much and I didn't even ask. I'm sorry...and...thank you."

We both blushed after my last word.

"Y-You're welcome" He didn't really seem to know what to say. His shyness was cute in some way.

Mr. Boreal suddenly came up with an idea:

"Hey, now here's an opportunity! Why don't you two form a BrotherBand! You know Geo, your dad always said: Anything you can't solve on your own, can be overcome with the help of a friend. Other people can make us stronger, and we can give other people strength, too. If every person on this planet were connected by BrotherBands, we'd all live in a wonderful world where we could support each other."

Wow, that quote was impressive. Geo's father seemed to be a man of big character. Still, he was unsure:

"But, I...can't. Not this soon..."

Mr. Boreal didn't seem surprised anyway:

"Well,give it some thought"

"O- OK, I'll think about it... a little..." He said while he walked away. It seemed as if he would be talking to his transer again, but I thought this was just my imagination.

When he was off the room, Mr. Boreal tried to explain him:

"Don't get it the wrong way. That kid has his reasons why he is not keen on getting close to other people..."

I just keep silent at that point, as I didn't want to break in Geo's privacy too much.

Just short after Geo left there was a blackout. Mr. Boreal really seemed to be worried:

"What happened to the emergency energy control?"

He rushed to his computer,trying to fix the energy control. I felt so useless here, as I didn't know anything about such stuff. I just sat there and waited. The darkness made me feel lonely, but thinking of my new friend Geo gave me courage.

It took about ten minutes until the power was back up. Nobody seemed to have an explanation for this, and it didn't even take a minute after that until Geo was back. After all, he was responsible for it, but of course, no one else beside him knew it, nor did I.

I walked up to him as I wanted to talk to him, and asked him to get to the roof with me.

"I'm sorry for holding you up like this"

"Uh,Hm"

"The sky is gorgeous, isn't it?" I asked as I watched the clear blue sky over us.

He also seemed to be daydreaming while he was looking up to the sky.

"...yeah"

"I wonder if Heaven it behind those clouds. When I look up at the sky, I feel like I can hear my mama's voice..."

I didn't know him for a day at that time, but still I had the feeling that Geo was a trustworthy person, so I decided to tell him my story:

"I lived with my mama, just the two of us...my mama's body was always weak, and she was sick in bed a lot. Nothing changed for a year. I wanted to make her happy, so I thought of all these different things. That's when I started singing whatever came to my mind for her. I sang about flowers in the Spring, the sea in the Summer, the leaves changing colors in the Fall, and the snow in the Winter...

I sang about whatever I saw outside my window - all the pretty things, and fun thing. I turned them all into songs for my mama to listen to and enjoy..."

In my head, all those images from the past passed by, and it was hard to withstand shedding tears at that point...

"And she really did enjoy them. After a while, we wrote songs and sang together...

Music was the thread that held us together...

That one day, there was an audition being held by a TV station. Mama said I had natural talent, and that I should give it a try. So I went to that audition, thinking that if I become a real singer, mama would be happy. That's when mama bought this guitar for me...

I practiced with all my heart, I did the audition and got picked. Then I made my debut. Mama got a lot of flowers and was happy. I sang harder than before because I wanted to make my mama even happier. But now, I can't sing for my mother anymore."

I closed my eyes and went silent for a moment. Surprisingly, it was Geo who talked next...or at least tried to:

"So, then..your mom is...?" He seemed to get the point...

"Three months ago, she went to Heaven... I continued to sing for my mama's sake...because I wanted to make her happy...But now, since mama's already... my manager says to sing for my fans... but it's all really to get him rich. I...I don't want to sign anymore."

"Um...I don't know how to put this, but saying you don't want to sing is probably making your mom sad up there..."

Um,never mind. Forget I said anything"

In that moment I wanted to turn around and cry myself out on his shoulder. In some way, he was right with what he said, but I couldn't stand singing any longer just to make this greedy excuse for an adult rich. Just in that second, we heard Mr. Boreal yelling from inside the building:

"Hey, wait a sec! You can't go out there! H-Hey, wait!"

I had a bad feeling about this, and that feeling proved true when my manger appeared on the roof.

He stood up right before me after hustling Geo aside

"You've cause me quite a lot of trouble,missy! I had to cancel the concert because of you! Don't you know how much damage you have caused! Come on, we're leaving!"

"NO! I don't want to cheapen me and my mama's songs!"

I wanted to stand up against him,but at that point, Geo rushed between us.

"You were the one hiding Sonia? Get out of my face,boy!"

"N-No!" He seemed to be a completely different person now. He wanted to protect me...

"Geo..."

"I told you to get!"

He smashed Geo right into his face and he fell to the ground.

Mr. Boreal was shocked:

"Are you okay,Geo? What were you thinking! He's just a kid!He wasn't a threat to you!"

"Shut up, It's because of that punk hiding Sonia that I'm in this giant mess to begin with! Can you pay back the millions of zeny I lost! I don't think so! So just mind you own business, pal!"

He turned back to me: "Sonia, we're going!"

He seemed to be very galled, and I didn't want Geo or Mr. Boreal to be hurt again, so I gave in.

"I'm sorry Geo...and thanks..."

I walked down the stairs from the roof sobbing. Who did this guy think he was? Just beating up a boy that's now even a bit about his age or size...

I was terrible sad that I wasn't able to do anything up there. If I just had been stronger, I could have done something myself, and Geo wouldn't have been hurt because of me...

My manger led me out of the building.

Just after we sat down in his car, he started going mad on me:

"Sonia! You've really done it now! You're going to pay back all these damages with your singing! Do you understand!"

"N-No! I don't want to sing! I don't want to sing for money! My songs are only for making my mama happy!"

"How long are you going to say that gibberish? Your song is a product! I raised you so I could get cash for your singing and if you don't sing, I can't eat!"

**(Authors note: Well, a diet wouldn't have been that bad for him...)**

"Sing! Sing! SING!"

"Noooooooooo!" I screamed when I escaped out of the car..."No...Help me...Mama...I don't want to sing anymore..."

I felt so lost and lonely. I just wanted to get out of this, out of my career, of of this cruel world, out of everything!

Just when I was about to give in my sadness, I heard a strange voice..

"hee hee..making you sing so he can get money...what a terrible adult,isn't he?"

I didn't see anybody, and that voice scared me...

"Who's there!"

"Over here..." the voice said

I turned around to see a being that looked like a harp, but it had purple flames on it and was able to talk:

"I'm Lyra and I'm a lover of music. You are the chosen one, Sonia. You have the ability to turn music into your strength...You music is your own. If you were able to dispose those who want to use your song,or make money off of it, then your music would be yours, and you can keep your memory of your mama and your pristine...You must protect your song with your own hands!"

I didn't know who this creature was, but it seemed to understand what I feel.

"I must protect my song...but how can I do that?"

Lyra appeared right in front of me.

"Please take me with you. Once you do, I will lend you my powers. Powers to protect your music.

Just then, my manager was finally able to catch up.

"Sonia! You won't get away from me again! Because you now are in some serious debt."

I didn't answer, as anger was growing up inside me. I just wanted to get rid off him, forever!

Behind me, Lyra started talking again:

"Take me inside yourself, and get your revenge through the power of music"

"Sonia,let's go! You must prepare for your next concert!" my manager barked. I totally ignored him.

"...No..."

"How dare you! You'll sing when I tell you to! You got that! So sing!

**(Authors Note: Is there anyone that wouldn't understand if she had just smacked him with her guitar at this point?) **

"...NO!" I screamed while I let myself fall into my anger and pain and I let Lyra inside my body.

A red light surrounded me, and I felt how my body changed. When the light disappeared, I looked down to see that my clothes changed. I was completely dressed in red, with a red helmet and a visor in front of my eyes, while my hair color was changed to blond. I could feel Lyras power inside me.

"What's going on?" he seemed scared, and I somehow liked that fact.

"Thank you for listening to me Sonia, it makes me very happy. Now let's show this foolish man the power of music!"

"I don't know what you're up to, but let's go!" I could clearly hear that he was afraid of me...

I slided down on the strings of my guitar and screamed: "Revenge! Shock Note!"

Two amps appeared beside me, and the notes coming out of them were enough to take my manager down. He was screaming in pain before going out of consciousness.

After that, Lyra started talking again:

"Well done,Sonia. Now let's deal with the fans, those that would dirty your precious song!"

**That's it for chapter 2! It's a lot longer than the first one,but I wanted to bring Lyra in during this chapter. Writing this is actually even more fun than I thought, so the next chapter won't need long to be up ;) Be ready for chapter 3: A Close Bond!  
**


	3. A Close Bond

**Hey guys, Chapter 3 is up!**

**For those of you who wonder: I'm updating so much for several reasons: First, I enjoy writing so much that it's hard to stop wen I once started. Second, I just finished school and have spare time until September 1st, so I have muuuuuch time to write :D**

**Also, as Lander Blazer asked in a review about if I will do all 3 games from Sonia's POV: I will first finish Starforce 1. Then, I'll either go on with the second game or write something completely self-made. I'm not sure about that yet, but I will tell you as soon as I decide. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3:**

I was walking around the city and attacked everybody that came into my sight. But suddenly, Geo stood in front of me. He had a shocked look in his eyes, and even though I did an EM Wave Change and therefore shouldn't be visible for him, he seemed to be able to see me.

"Sonia? Sonia! Wake up, you're being controlled by an alien!"

Lyra materialized next to me: "Please don't get in our way, cutie- pie. Lyra Note, he's trying to stop us, the bad boy. Give him a small nap of his bad behaviour."

I told Geo to get out of our way, and launched an attack towards him, which he barely dodged.

"Please Geo...I don't want to hurt you, so please get out of our way!" I said as I jumped up to the Wave Road an left him. I wanted to go to the Vista Point, when suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Sonia...please stop it!"

The boy was completely dressed in blue, with a helmet and a red visor in front of his eyes. His spiky, brown hair and his voice reminded me of Geo, but how could it be possible?

"...Geo?"

"Yeah, it's me. You shouldn't hurt people. Come on,let's go home,Sonia."

What did he know? People hurt me and forced me to sing and cheapen my mama's songs, so why shouldn't I repay them?

"...I am Lyra Note. Don't get in my way...If you continue to stand against me...I won't show any mercy to you either!"

I turned around and went on to the Vista Point. Even though I told him to leave me alone, Geo didn't stop following me. I tried to stop him with my music attack, but he repelled all my attacks.

"Please,stop following me!"

"I'm...I'm the same as you!"

"What's the same! You can't understand how I feel!"

I didn't know what he wanted to tell me, but I was sure he wouldn't be able to understand me.

I escaped to AMAKEN, hoping he wouldn't follow me anymore. I thought about how he said that he understood me. What could he know? How could he claim he would know how I feel? While I was thinking, I noticed that he still hadn't given up on stopping me and stood right behind me...

"Sonia..." He looked sad, probably because he didn't want to fight me.

"Why do you want to stop me so badly...?"

"I understand...how you feel..."

When would he stop saying this? Lyra talked to me from inside my guitar:

"Sonia...I mean Lyra Note. You can't let his nonsense lead you astray. There is no one in the world who can truly know how another human being feels. That boy is a bad boy, trying to trick you. If you don't get rid of him now, you will only regret it later."

I knew she was right. Even though he was the first person I was able to thrust in the last some years, I didn't want anybody to stop me.

"Don't get...in my...way..." I said as I launched my attack.

"_Shock Note_!"

I catched Geo off guard, and my attack hit him with full power. After a short moment of surprised, he seemed to understand that there was no way to avoid a fight.

"Battle Card! _Longsword_!"

He yelled,and just a second after that his right arm transformed into a sword.

"_Machine Gun Strings_!"

I wanted to stop his attack and shot the strings towards him, but he easily sliced them with his sword. I wasn't able to fully avoid his attack, and his sword sliced my shin. It hurt, but I was dead set on winning, so I tried to ignore the pain. I went on with my next attack.

"_Pulse Song_!"

I send out a heart shaped pulse in his direction, but even though he dodge it, he didn't launch a counterattack. Was he holding back? Anyway, I didn't care and went on attacking.

"_Shock Note_!"

"Battle Card! _Barrier_!"

My attack just vanished in his barrier. Then, he brought himself to launch an attack.

"Battle Card! _Area Eater_! _Stun Knuckle_!"

He vanished and reappeared right in front of me.

"I'm sorry..."

He whispered as his fist hit my stomach. My sight was vanishing, but I somehow managed to keep standing.

"No...I must protect...my music..."

"How long are you gonna continue saying that! Do you think your mom would be happy to know you're hurting people with music!" He was still trying to convince me.

"You don't know a thing about how I feel..."

"Yes,I do! My..." He stopped for a short moment, gathering himself an taking a deep breath, then he went on talking:

"My dad's gone too. That's why I know what it's like to lose someone you love very much, and what it's like to be forced into things..."

I was shocked.

"In my case, it's about going to school. I'm scared of getting close to other people. I kept thinking: What if I found people I really liked? Maybe one day they'll disappear, just like my dad did I became scared. That's why I didn't want to go to school. But the teachers forced me to go anyway. It got so bad that I even thought about running away and never coming back. The thing that stopped me was something my mom said to me. She said: You don't have to go if you don't want to. When you think you're ready, then go.

If my mom hadn't said that to me, maybe I would've ended up doing something I'd regret now.

That's who I am, so that's why I understand you. And I want to help you."

"You felt like that too?" I felt worse every second he was talking. Why didn't I listen to him earlier? We really were the same all the time, but I was to stubborn to let him tell me his story. I was just thinking of myself.

"There's a lot of people waiting for your song. You don't have to sing now, but one day, when you feel like singing again, you should sing for those people who love your songs, I think..."

I went down to my knees because of the wounds our fight caused.

"Why don't you finish us off?" Lyra asked.

"I told you I don't like to beat up on women" It was Geo's EM Wave Change Partner, Omega-Xis, Mega for short.

Lyra sniffled:"Now I see... We have already lost this fight. There is also a disgraceful punishment waiting for me if I return like this...I know what I'm going to do."

"H-hey, you can't be serious...?" Mega seemed to be knowing what she was thinking about, and he didn't seem to like her idea.

"Of course I'm serious. I'm glad I came to this planet. I got to meet Sonia. Don't worry, I'm not interested in the FM-ian crowd anymore. You only get one life to live and I plan to live it and have fun. I wonder if you knew this planet has a saying, "as fickle as a woman's heart"?"

"That's what I was afraid of You know if you stay, they'll be after you too."

"Hee hee hee. That's were you come in!"

"Ack,don't volunteer me! From now on, I'm allergic to women!"

This FM-ian was too funny when it comes to women!

"Hey, wait a sec, Mega! Don't I get a say in this?" Geo threw in.

"If they get all weird in the head again, we'll get them good. You'll see,kid." Mega warned him.

I stood up again, and told them they didn't need to worry:

"You won't need to worry about that. I'll watch over Lyra and make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble. And you won't see me using my beloved music for evil again...Geo?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm... going to give up being a singer for now."

Well, he didn't except that to come.

"What?"

"Until now, I've performed music for myself. I want to start over with my studies. And one day, start singing again. I want to sing for the people who wait for me and my mama's song... but first, I have some work to do."

"Work?"

"I'm going to build the best stage ever!"

Three days later I held my retirement concert at Echo Ridge's own Vista Point...

"Thank you everyone for coming out today! This is my last song! Good Night, Mama...

I performed my song and put all my heart in it. When I finished, I took a deep breath and held my retirement speech:

"Everyone!" *sniffle* "I want to thank... you all for supporting me...I'm sorry I canceled the concert...so suddenly... I made you sad because I...I wasn't strong...today, I'm retiring...But with this...I'm going to move beyond...the weak person I was yesterday...One day, when I'm stronger, I'll stand on this stage again..."

I heard the crowd yell:

"Sonia! Don't quit!" "We're here for you,so please don't quit!" "Sonia,we love you!"

I had got so many people supporting me, and all I could think about is myself...

"Everyone! I promise I'll be back! Thank you for everything!" I saw Geo standing in the first line, nodding in his direction.

After the concert, he stayed with me.

"Thank you for coming today. And for helping me move on."

"I'm sure your mom was watching too..."

"Yeah...well, it's time for me to go. I've got to try and make it by myself now" At that point, my feelings overwhelmed me. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer

"Wh-Why am I crying...? I told myself...I have to be strong..."

"What's wrong?"

I put my head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around me. I felt secure with him, but it didn't stop my tears until suddenly, he started talking:

"Uh,um...So...Um...Please become Brothers with me!"

He finally made his decision. Even though I was still crying, I was happy he decided to form a BrotherBand with me.

"...OK"

While forming the Band, a warm feeling spread in my heart. It was the first time I ever formed a BrotherBand, so I didn't know how it was to do so.

After we finished, I hugged him one more time.

"I guess I should get going..."

"Are you going to be OK?" He seemed worried about me, but there was no reason for it, now that I was always connected with him.

"Yeah, I'll be OK! I'll be OK from now on because we're connected. Now I have something to remind me I'm not all alone in this big world. I can stop worrying about that starting today! I have to work hard to find the new me. I'm sure you can find a new you too, Geo! Let's both work hard at it!"

"O-OK...Ah! And remember, you can't tell anyone about my secret!"

"The one about the alien living in your Transer? Well,no one would believe even if I did!"

In fact, we were both in the same boat anyway.

"Whoooooa! What is with these Z Waves?"

Police Officer Copper seemed to have noticed Mega and Lyra.

"Somehow, I think that guy would."

We both had to snicker about that statement first, but then, Geo realized that the situation was bad for us:

"Man,this is bad. There's no way to escape..."

"Lyra, let's go!" I attacked him and knocked him out.

"OK, I'm really going this time! I'll contact you later, OK? And thank you...for everything."

"Uh..."

"We'll meet again, Mega. It's almost like we're going to steady...Almost...hee hee" Lyra seemed to be having fun with teasing Mega.

I gave Geo a kiss on his cheek what made him blush heavily. I winked at him, then, I turned around and left.

**Well, that's it for chapter 3 ;)**

**Next one might need a bit longer, as I won't be at home from Thursday till Sunday. Anyway, if you think I could improve something, don't hesitate to tell me ;)**

**Btw: I just watched the NT Warrior series again...does it really end with episode 56? What happens to Kid Grave aka Bass and Dr. Wily? I didn't watch NT Warrior: Axess or Beast that far yet, but do those two play a role in there? I really hate cliffhangers, so it would be nice if anyone could tell me if there are more episodes, if their story will go on some when or if they are evil enough to end up with a cliffhanger. Anyway, I should get some sleep now (4:30 am ,). **

**Good night!**


	4. Feelings?

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4!**

**I didn't want to leave you without a new chapter for a full week, so I just wanted to finish this one before my departure ^.^**

**Have fun at reading ;)**

I didn't see Geo for the next some days after that incident. I had to think a lot about how I would go on with my life. After some time, I came to the conclusion that I wanted to live the life of a more or less normal child. When the media frenzy about my retirement started to diminish after some days, I did many things which I wasn't able to do while I was still on stage, like going out to the cinema and all such funny things. I had to cover my real identity, but it was worth that for not being asked for an autograph every other minute. I could do all the things I always wanted to do, but still, something bothered me.

Somehow, even though I had fun with my new life, I started missing Geo. My emotional situation didn't pass Lyra, and she tried to ask me what's up with me:

"Sonia, are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you..."

She hit the point quite well...

"Yeah Lyra, there's definitely something wrong with me. Even though I'm having fun with my new life, I can't stop thinking of Geo..."

"Do I sense a bit of love over here?" She asked, smiling.

I blushed hard.

"N-N-No,that's n-n-not it! I-it's just that he was the first person I could tell about all the problems I had in the last years and mama's death. I... I really want to see him again..."

"Well, why don't you just call him?"

"A-are you crazy? I don't have the heart to do that!"

"Well, I think a mail would also help...at first..."

I was much more pleased with that idea than just calling him, so I wrote him a mail:

_Thank you so much for all you did for me!_

_I feel like I've just become a little stronger since becoming brothers with you,Geo!_

_You try your best to become stronger too,OK`?_

_I'm writing a new song now. When I'm done, you'll be the first to hear it. I Promise!_

"Not even a line of you willing to meet him again?" Lyra asked,grinning at me.

"Lyra, stop teasing me, please!"

But she was right. I wanted to see him again, and when Lyra told me that another FM-ian showed up in Echo Ridge the next day, I thought it would be a good opportunity to come around... just to see if he's alright of course.

I departed to Echo Ridge as soon as possible. It would be faster to take the Wave Road, so I wavechanged:

"EM Wave Change! Sonia Strumm, on Air!"

It took longer than usual to get to Echo Ridge because I was delayed by some viruses. When I arrived, I registered a help signal coming from Geo's school. I entered to room where the signal was coming from to see Mega Man being beaten up by a strange guy who seemed to keep a blond girl as hostage. She was surrounded by viruses that seemed to be under his command.

"The Andromeda Key is mine!" he yelled as he was preparing to finish Geo off.

As he didn't seem to notice me, I launched a surprise attack: "_Shock Note_!"

My attack hit him with full power and he went down to the floor. Geo first didn't realise what was happening.

"Lyra Note is live on stage! That was a close on, huh? I saw the help signal and came to see what's up, but I didn't think it would be that serious!"

"Thanks,Lyra Note!"

The bad guy seemed to recover from my attack:

"Nngh...you got me good, but...EM humans! You know what to do with this girl!"

The EM Humans were about to attack the blond girl, but I didn't want to let that happen!

"Oh no you don't!"

I launched an attack at the EM humans and they went down in one shot!

"Mega Man, he's all yours!"

"Lyra,huh? You traitorous scum!" Lyra just ignored that comment of him.

"I'll take care of this guy! Lyra Note, take care of Luna!" Meg Man said.

So that was the girl's name.

"OK!"

I went over to Luna to see if she was all right. She didn't seem to be hurt, just unconscious.

After Geo finished that strange guy off, he joined me.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She just fainted and should wake up pretty soon. And what about you? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up below us.

"There are some really strong Z Waves coming from this room!"

It was that police officer who had also been at my last concert.

"Looks like old Mr. Copper is back..." Geo said. "It'd be pretty bad if he found more Z waves. So we'd better go back to the real world. Can you help me an grab one of Luna's arms?"

"Sure! OK,let's go."

Geo looked up Luna's address in her Transer and we carried her home together over the Wave Road.

"Phew, I'm beat...thanks for the save today, Sonia. If you hadn't shown up..."

"Aww, it's nothing. We're Brothers after all, right? And that's what Brothers do!"

"Sonia..."

Suddenly, Luna made noises, she seemed to be awaking.

"Looks like she is coming around...Well, I think I should go. I wouldn't want her to suffer another shock when she wakes up with Sonia Strumm in her room. I'll wait outside. We can talk more later"

"OK, got it. See you later, then."

"And don't get any funny ideas about Luna, OK!"

"I won't!"

It was so funny to tease him.

"Ha ha, I was just joking! OK,later!"

"Yeah."

Even though I would have liked to hear how he explained that he was in her house without even having a key, I knew it would be better to leave.

Just when I left the house, I heard Luna yell at Geo:

"You're the worst person ever! Pervert!"

I was happy to be out of that room already. As we were brothers, I knew were Geo was living, so I waited in front of his house. After about ten minutes, he finally arrived. Although he seemed to be tired, the first thing he did was apologising:

"Sorry to keep you waiting. And thanks again for back there..."

"Well,like I said before, you're welcome! We're Brothers now,so no matter what, we'll be there for you! Right, Lyra?"

"Yup!"

Omega-Xis couldn't keep silent at that point:

"Hey, not so fast. Be careful of that girl,Sonia. You never know when she might back stab you."

I wondered why that guy had to be that distrustful. After all, he also betrayed his home planet, didn't he?

"Hmpf! Aren't you rude! I like Sonia and this planet too much. Trust me. I won't be returning to FM any time soon!"

"Now,now, Lyra. It's OK." I tried to manage that dispute, as I had something I wanted to ask after all. "Uh,by the way, Geo...so...um...are you free...this Sunday...?"

"Um,yeah..."

"Um...I...uh..."

Why was that so hard? I didn't have any problems with singing in front of thousands of people, but just asking a simple question was that hard for me?

"Come on,you can say it! You came all the way over here for this!" Lyra encouraged me to go on.

I gathered myself and managed to ask:

"Um,I was wondering if...you would go shopping with me! Maybe we could go to Nacys in Time Square...? So,what do you think?"

Me asking him for something like a date seemed to be the last thing he was expecting.

"You want to go shopping? Just the two of us...?"

"No good?"

"Ah, that's not what I meant! I mean, um, I don't usually do things with just one other person, a – and definitely not with a girl, you know...?"

"I – I've never gone shopping alone...with a guy before...so...um..."

Our faces turned to a deeeeeep red color here, what seemed to be very interesting for Mega...

"What are you two getting all red in the face for?" He asked. Lyra needed to shut him off again:

"Not that a brute like you would understand, but this is was humans call "adolescence"!"

**(Authors Note: I love how she always manages to keep the great brave warrior silent :D) **

"Hmm,adolescence,huh?" That seemed to work. Anyway, I was happy Geo agreed.

"OK, then let's meet in front of the Rover statue in Time Square ar 10 this Sunday!"

"O-Ok..."

"Don't be late,okay! See you!"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Great job,Sonia!" Lyra was proud of me. I hugged him to say goodbye, then went back home.

At that Sunday, I was getting up really early just to be in time.** (Authors Note: I should also try that every now and then ^^) **

It was about 6 am when my alarm bell went off. I rushed to the bathroom, taking about two hours to get ready to go.

"All set for your date today?" Lyra asked.

"It's not a date Lyra, we're just friend who want to spend a day together."

"Yeah, whatever you say..." She didn't buy it...

Anyway, I went off to Time Square an arrived about 10 minutes too early. This time, I was prepared for viruses, but curiously, there wasn't a single virus blocking my way.

Geo arrived with the next bus: he seemed to be impressed by that place like I was when we were at AMAKEN back then. He walked up to me and I smiled an beckoned to him as a greeting.

"Sorry, I hope you didn't have to wait too long..." That's he, always worrying to start off.

"It's okay, I just got here too. Well, you wanna get going to Nacys?"

"O-Ok" Something seemed to be wrong with him...

"What's wrong? You're kind of quiet..."

"Um,well, I don't really come here all that much, so I feel kinda lost..."

"Aww, you don' have to feel that way. Just take a few deep breaths! Now come on!"

"O-Ok..."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the store. I was looking forward to a wonderful afternoon with him, unaware about another FM-ian that was ready to ruin our shopping tour...

**I hope you like that chapter as much as you liked the first 3 ^-^ I hope I didn't rush too much with it...I think I well need two or three more chapters to finish this story off. After that, I will write something self-made ;) I'm actually doing less and less spelling mistakes... I should have started writing this before I had my final exams :D  
**

**Be prepared for the next chapter next week ;)**


	5. Shopping Horror

**Hey guys, I'm back home and ready to write again!**

**You had to wait long enough (compared to my usual pace ;D),so no big talking, here's chapter 5!**

I dragged him into Nacys and right to the first clothes shop.

"Look,aren't those outfits neat? When I get a bit older, I'm going to wear cute outfits just like these!"

**(Authors Note: Okay,this is the scene where I think I will have a hard time writing a girl's POV... I hate shopping... )**

He didn't seem that impressed though...

"So,uhm, what are we here for?"

"What we're here for?"

"I mean, don't you know usually what you want to buy when you go shopping?" He was really new at this, but I gladly explained everything to him:

"No,not always It's fun to just look at cute clothes or nice accessories sometimes, you know? And if you see something you want, then you buy it! Oh,let's take a look at that store there!"

I ran of and left him behind. When we entered, I saw some handbags that I wanted to take a closer look on.

"Come on, Geo! Hurry up! I found a really cute handbag!"

"Coming..."

He slowly walked up to me.

"What do you think? Isn't it cute?"

"Uhm,uh...yeah..."

I wondered if he was to shy to talk or if he didn't know what to say. Anyway, his reserve was cute somehow.

Suddenly, there was an announcement:

_Attention, shoppers._

_Starting today, Nacys is proud to host a special subtropical jungle exhibition on the roof of this very building where we have a variety of snakes on display. So please feel free to visit the roof, and enter the Subtropical Zone today!_

Wow, that sounded really cool, I wanted to see it at any price!

"A jungle exhibit! Doesn't that sound exciting! Let's go take a look! Come on,don't you want to?"

"Um,sure.. Sounds fun. Let's go."

When we entered the exhibit, I was impressed by the number of snakes:

"I'm usually OK around reptiles, but when there are this many, it's sort of scary..."

We went through the entire exhibit and looked at every single snake sample. When we arrived at the end of the stage, I was pretty exhausted.

"Phew, it sure gets tiring after a while. Do you want to take a break?"

"Yes, let's!"

"Let's go outside then! I know a cute café nearby."

"A café? I-I've never been to one...will they let two kids in there?"

Well, he was with a pop star, so where's the problem?

"Hee hee, if you go with me, it'll be fine! Well, let's go!"

"If you say so..."

"Come on Geo,let's hurry!"

On the way out, we saw a familiar blond girl and two adults that seemed to be her parents.

"H-Huh? What are you doing here,Luna!"

"I..."

"Luna,who are there children?" The man who probably was her father asked.

"He's one of my classmates, Geo, and..."

I interrupted her.

"I'm his friend, Sonia Strumm."

"Hmph, elementary school children out on a date? I can't say that I approve of such behavior. Children have no business acting like adults, and going on "dates". If you have the time to play pretend, you should spend it studying to get better grades."

Who did this guy think he is?

"Hey! Just because we're kids it doesn't mean you can be downright rude to us!"

"I'm afraid being around children like these is truly negatively affecting our dear Luna. We should speed up our search for a better school and transfer her at once!"

Geo didn't believe what he was hearing:

"Transfer! What are you talking about!"

Lunas father started to explain:

"I'll tell you what we are talking about. So that Luna will have a bright future ahead of her, we are transferring Luna to a school with an environment better suited to studying and discipline Once she moves there, she won't see rabble like you anymore either. I hope you will refrain from associating with Luna and corrupting her. You and your filthy..."

"Father,that's enough!" Luna didn't want him to talk on, that was clear.

"Be quiet,Luna! You will be a good girl and do what we say!"

"No! I'm not yours or mothers doll!" She yelled as she ran off.

"Luna..." Her mother seemed to be more worrying about her than her husband.

"Let her go. I'll give her a stern talking-to after we return home.I knew we should have transferred her earlier You two! Get out of here and go home!"

I never met such dislike-able and rude adults! Luna's father was such an unfriendly person! Even Geo seemed to be angry:

"Wh-what was that! Of all the - !"

"I know! What a pair of horrible people! You should have fought back too,Geo!"

"..."

Mega started to interfere.

"What's wrong? Did that old guy scare you?"

"No, It's just...I've never seen Luna that stressed before. I was wondering...if she's OK..."

"That's true...do you want to check up on her?" I asked.

"If you are, then you'd better hurry. I've got a bad feeling about all of this..." Omega-Xis said, and he seemed to be worried.

"A bad feeling? Sonia, we've gotta hurry!"

Mega's feeling really made me worry too. I knew how I felt just before Lyra appeared and I became Lyra Note the first time. I hoped Luna wouldn't become a victim of another FM-ian...

Just when we left the exhibit, we saw that our fear was with good cause. Luna stood right in front of a purple FM-ian.

Geo understood the seriousness of the situation directly and tried to warn her:

"Stop,don't let her in,Luna!" She just wants to use you!"

The FM-ian started to talk:

"It's you choice whether you want to let me in, but if you don't, you won't be able to change a thing."

Geo tried to reach her, but he didn't seem to be successful:

"Luna!"

She was vacantly...

"...I don't want to transfer to another school!"

"I will make your wish come true!" The FM-ian promised.

"Nooooo!"

Just as Geo yelled, Luna and the FM-Ian disappeared...

"Luna! Where'd she go!"

"Look up by the sign!" Mega said.

We turned around and saw that Luna and the FM-ian Wave Changed to a big,purple snake.

"Don't try to stop me..." she warned us as she vanished.

"Luna! She's in the Wave World, inside the exhibit! We've gotta hurry!"

"Ophiuca, huh? She sure picked a bad spot to show up." Lyra seemed to be worried...

"A bad spot? What do you mean?"

"Well,bad for us,good for her. Ophiuca is an FM-ian who can control snakes. And you know what's inside that exhibit...I bet she's having a blast in there." Mega explained.

"Gotcha. I'll be careful..."

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Sounds like something's happening! We'll be too late if we don't get in there!"

We transed in and went to the end of the exhibit over the Wave Road.

"Ah!"

What we saw was horrifying. Luna's parents were wrapped by two big snakes which choked them hardly.

"H-Help!"

"I-it hurts..."

I wanted to help them,and so did Geo:

"We've got to do something!"

"Don't even think about it!"

Luna appeared right between them.

"Luna! Wake up!"

"Don't call me that! I have been reborn! You shall address me as Queen Ophiuca! I have a mind of my own, and I will prove it to these people once and for all!"

Her parents didn't believe what they heard.

"Y-You're..Luna...!"

"L-Luna...E-Explain...Why...Why do you...this to us...?"

Luna seemed to be plain-talking the first time:

"I am not a doll! I Am not to play with as you like! You two always say, "It's for your own good", and decide everything by yourselves! Add on top of that your work, and I don't believe you see me at all! You value your work more than me, don't you! That's why I stopped being your daughter, and started to live as a stranger to you!"

"Stop saying such nonsense!" Her father threw in.

"If you were to actually look at me, you'd see that my suffering is far worse than what you're suffering right now! My darling snakes! Squeeze them even harder, and show then my pain!"

The snakes tightened their grab so that Luna's parents screamed even louder.

"Luna! STOP !" Geo screamed.

"Don't waste you breath. She's given herself over to Ophiuca. She's not gonna listen to anyone else."

"Luna! If you don't stop, your mom and dad are-"

Queen Ophiuca **(Authors Note: Terrible name if you have to write it that often ~,~ please excuse if I wrote it wrong somewhere xD)** interrupted him:

"Silence! that's enough out of you! I warned you! Come forth, poisonous ones! And stop those who would oppose me!"

A snake appeared out of nothing and rushed in Geo's direction. I didn't hesitate to push him aside. I knew that I would take the attack, but it didn't matter to me: I wanted to protect him. As the snake bit me I felt it's poison running trough my body. I took a last look at Geo and passed out.

_I had a strange dream in the time I was unconscious. I was surrounded by snake viruses, which all observed me and seemed ready to attack. I was scared to death, but suddenly, I heard a familiar voice shouting "Mega Buster!"_

_It was Mega Man, and he came to safe me! He deleted the snakes one after another. He walked up to me._

_"Sonia, are you alright?" He asked with a soft tone in his voice._

_"Thanks to you, nothing happened to me." I said as I hugged him, and he returned my hug. I never felt that warm and secure before. I wanted this moment to hold on, but I had to wake up from my dream._

The first thing a saw was somebody that looked like a professor or something like that.

"Who...who are you?" I still felt dizzy.

"I'm best known as Prof. Snake. I saw how you were attacked by that snake. When they felt asleep thanks to the lowering temperature, I immediately injected you with an antidote. That snake's poison is deadly. If it would have taken a bit longer for me, it may have been to late."

Wow, it seemed that I had a good guardian angel by my side in that moment.

I quickly thanked him, then I tried to stand up. It was hard, but I managed to walk.

I was wondering what happened to Geo. The snakes were all gone, so he probably bashed Ophuica.

I went to the point were I passed out, and saw Luna hugging Geo. I hid behind a tree and watched them, as I didn't want to disturb them, even though they made me feel jealous in some way. When Luna left, I walked up to Geo.

"Geo,did you forget about me completely?"

"Sonia! Are you OK? What happened to the poison!"

Yup,he really had forgotten me .

"Prof. Snake gave me an antidote, so I'm OK, but if he had given it to me even a little later, he might not have made it in time!"

" S-Sorry!"

"What kind of Brother are you , to forget someone who was bitten by a poisionous snake?"

"Well, I didn't forget about you." He was such a bad liar. "I just... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"

I thought I should be gracious:

"Well, if you treat me a sundae, then maybe I can forgive you this once!"

"Whaaaaa...?" That one hit him, but he didn't have another choice. I started giggling as we left the exhibit. I enjoyed two or three free sundaes before we left. Too bad our shopping tour ended in another fight, but I still enjoyed our day together. I went back home, still lost in thoughts about that dream I had...

**Chapter 5 over and out. Agian,sorry for letting you wait that long, next one should be up faster. I'm also already planing my own story. Do you want another POV fic or better not?**

**If yes, Geo's POV or better an OC's? Let me know what you would like better ;)**

**Anyway, timer says it's 4 am, so good night! Leave some reviews for me to read tomorrow morning ;)**


	6. Breakup And Reunion

**Sorry for letting you wait that long. I wasn't lost or something, I've just been quite lazy the last weeks, but now I'm back with my next chapter! My game crashed three times while I wrote this, so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Things stayed quite for some days after Geo defeated Ophiuca, so I took some time to relax. So many things happened such a short time, it's almost unbelievable. I decided to go on a walk to think about the last weeks. As I didn't want to see my manager again (and he didn't want to see me after I beat him up) I chose to stay at Echo Ridge. It was a really nice town with many nice places.

While I was walking, Lyra started talking:

"Sonia, you seem lost in thought. What's up?"

"Well Lyra, I'm thinking about the last weeks: So many things happened that it's hard to believe."

Lyra started smiling: "Like you falling in love with Geo?"

I blushed hard.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about? Just stop it! We're just friends!"

Why did she have to start with this again? Just because he's a boy and we get along very well and go shopping together and thrust each other without reservation and I hugged him once or twice, we aren't in love...right?

"Believe me Sonia, you two would be such a sweat couple."

"Just say what you like!"

While we were talking, I suddenly had a strange feeling.

"Sonia, something's coming!" Lyra warned me.

I didn't take long until I knew what she meant:

From one moment to another, people started arguing with each other all over the place.

"Damn, this is Geminis doing! He uses magnetic waves to make people reject each other!" Lyra said.

I called Geo to tell him what's up. He took a bit to answer the call:

"Hello?" He seemed to be stressed.

"Geo! It's terrible!"

"Sonia! What's wrong!"

"I-It's terrible! Everyone's..." I didn't want to enunciate it, but he seemed to know what's up.

"Everyone's been taken over by the + and – waves!"

"So what are you gonna do?" Mega asked him.

"I can't sit by and let people suffer! And that includes Pat!" With that, he hang up the phone. I didn't knew who this Pat was and what he was talking about at all, but I knew he would be able to solve that problem. He was Mega Man, after all.

It took about half an hour until everyone stopped arguing. It seemed as if Geo had defeated Gemini.

I tried to phone him, but he didn't answer the call. I was wondering what was up with him, but I though he would have his reasons. After not being able to reach him for about a week, I was fed up.

Something really bad must have happened, and I wanted to know what it was. I wanted to see him, so I went to his house. On my way, I saw Mega flying away. I was assured that something HAD to be wrong now. When I rang the bell, his mother opened the door:

"Hi Mrs. Stelar! I would like to talk to Geo!"

"Oh, hi Sonia! He's back in his room. His other friends are already with him, even though he didn't want to talk to anyone."

"I know he wants to be alone, but really I need to talk to him. Excuse me!"

With that I passed her and entered Geo's room. I saw that Luna and her two minions who already tried to talk to Geo, but seemed to fail. I addressed Luna first:

"How have you been,Luna?"

"Oh,Sonia...It's been a while. I guess you're here for the same reason..."

"Yeah...I'm here because Geo is my Brother..."

The two boys started whispering.

"What the...? I must be dreaming... Sonia Strumm in Geo's room, and she and the Prez are talking like old buds..."

"That, and Sonia is Geo's Brother...? Aaaaaah! I think my brain just got fried!" **(AN: Bud's and Zack's face: x_X)** It seemed as if Luna didn't tell them anything about that day she was possessed by Ophiuca.

Anyway, I wanted to know what's up with Geo, so I asked him why Mega left:

"Geo, I saw Mega flying off just now. Did something happen?"

"He took off on his own and we're trough."

"But what if he runs into them by himself? We should hurry up and look for him."

"Look, everyone just go home! And from now on, leave me alone! Now go! Please!"

"I guess we really should leave..." Luna said with a sad voice.

"Yeah..." I didn't want to go, but I felt that I had to.

"Bud,Zack, let's go." She seemed to be as disappointed as I was. Her minions agreed and we left all together. I was heavily depressed. What was up with him? He even scared Mega off. Did he lose his thrust in other people again?

Suddenly, Luna began to talk:

"Bud, Zack, please go home. I have to do something important."

The two seemed to be surprised, but did as they were told without hesitation. Just after they left, Luna looked at me:

"You know where he would go now don't you? I don't want to give up yet, so will you join me?" She was right, I know where he goes if he has to think.

"The Vista Point! Of course I will come with you!"

We started going there, and as we had to walk a bit, I wanted to start a conversation:

"So, Luna...what's you relationship to Geo, why do you care about him that much?"

She seemed surprised about that question, but didn't hesitate to answer:

"Well, as I'm his Class President AND Brother, it's my duty to see if he's alright. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I just was interested." I didn't really believe her after seeing her hugging him that tight at Nacys, but I didn't want to annoy her or something.

"Well then, how about you? What's your relationship to him,Sonia?"

I should have known that this question would come up.

"Well, it think we have a really close relation. After all, we helped each other to become stronger and were each other's first brother. I assume you're also just interested and have no other reason to ask,right?"

Her face turned red as a tomato as she nodded. We reached Vista point in that moment, and as we predicted, Geo was there.

"I figured you'd be here..." I said to greet him.

"I told you to leave me alone." He still didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, but I tried anyway:

"What in the world happened, Geo? Is it something you can't tell even to us? Plus, we really should go look for Mega..."

Next, Luna began to say something:

"Isn't it in time like these when you can't talk to anyone, you can talk with your Brothers? I looked up some stuff about your father. He believes in the strength of the BrotherBand more than anyone else in the world. I'm sure if your father saw you like this, he'd be really disappointed in you."

Well, that didn't seem to help, it only made him more angry:

"I don't want to hear it anymore. The deeper you let someone in your heart, the more it hurts when they betray you or go away. I don't want to be hurt by anyone anymore! So I... I won't be close with anyone ever again."

"Geo... Do you still remember when you made your BrotherBand with me? You said you would find a new you, right? And I became stronger because of you."

"That's enough! If the BrotherBand never existed...then I wouldn't have to suffer any pain! I don't need the BrotherBand anymore!"

I first hoped that I misunderstood him, but as Luna started talking again, I knew I didn't:

"Ah! You...you want to cut our BrotherBand... You coward!"

With that, she ran off. I felt lost and empty in the moment he cut our BrotherBand. Who hurt him so bad that he wouldn't even thrust his Brothers anymore? We promised each other to get stronger through our bond, and I thought me might have grown stronger already. It seemed as if I had been wrong...

"You can cut BrotherBands, but you can't cut your relationships with people that easily! Please, give it some thought. I'm going to go look for Mega..." I hoped that my words would help to persuade him. I went off and started looking for Mega.

"What's up with Geo anyway? Did he lose his mind or something?" Lyra seemed to be very angry.

"Now, now, Lyra, calm down. I think he has his reasons why he's that intimidated. Anyway, we should go and look for Mega."

"It was quite reckless of him to run off like this. We don't know if Gemini is still around, and if he runs into him on his own, he's done for."

I nodded, we really had to find him fast.

"Can you sense him?"

"His signal is weak, I know he's around here, but I can't get his accurate position."

Finding Mega was way more difficult than finding Geo before. We were looking after him all night long, but didn't find a track of him, until suddenly, Lyra sensed something:

"Sonia, there is a large FM-ian energy at Dream Island scrapyard."

"Is it Mega?"

"I don't know, it seems as if there were multiple EM-beings at one place."

"What! Do you know of any other warriors that were sent to Earth?"

"Breaks me...let's just look who it is."

When we arrived at the yard, we didn't believe what we were seeing:

Mega was fighting all the FM-ians that were defeated by Geo in the last weeks. As he didn't stand a chance on his own, I didn't hesitate to help him.

"Stop this right now!" I yelled as I entered the fight.

"Well,well, traitor's meeting?" Ophiuca said.

"Let me offer you a choice: A: Give up! B: Get deleted!" Libra continued. **(AN: I love him for those lines!)**

I didn't want to spend time in talking to these guys anymore, so I just launched an attack:

"_Shock Note_!"

They all dodge my attack, and began preparing for their counter.

"Lyra Note, you shouldn't be here!" Mega said.

"We were looking for you. What happened to Geo? You have to know it."

"I'll explain later. First, we'll have to get rid of those guys here."

"Big talking traitor! Let's see who will get rid of whom now!" Gemini said.

It was a two on five, and somehow, I had the bad feeling that we wouldn't be able to win this. Geo was our last hope. I send out a Help Signal before the FM-ians launched their attack. I was able to dodge Taurus and Cygnus, but Libra rammed right into my back and I went to the floor. Not even a second passed before they were done with Mega, too. Just when I thought this would be it, a familiar voice called my name:

"Sonia!"

"...Geo...I knew...you'd come..." with that, I passed out. When I awoke, I was lying in Geo's arms. His eyes were full of concern.

"Are you hurt badly?"

"Not too bad. Mega tried hard to protect me..."

"He did...?" As I though, he didn't expect that one.

"I was doing just fine on my own. Then these two had to butt in and cause me a headache and half."

He seemed to be to proud of himself to admit that we were the ones who saved him after all. Lyra came out of my transer to clarify what really happened:

"Why, I'm shocked! I could've sworn that if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have lasted as long as you did."

"WHAT!"

"What yourself!"

It was funny when they argued, but we both wanted them to stop:

"Now,now Mega. Calm down..."

"You too,Lyra..."

"Hmph!"

After they calmed down, Geo hugged me and remained in that position for a moment before he started to talk:

"Sonia...I...um...was wrong. I realised how weak I was – how much of a coward I was by cutting my BrotherBands and letting Mega go...I'm sorry for cutting our BrotherBand. I know that even if I apologise you may not forgive me, but can we be Brothers again?"

I hoped so much he would ask.

"Hmm...Let's see...You really hurt me when you cut our BrotherBand."

"I...I'm sorry."

My heart was running at high speed while I answered:

"...Sure."

"Huh!"

"Sure we can be Brother remember: Being Brothers means our hearts are connected. Even If you cut your BrotherBands through your Transer, you can't cut the real bonds that tie people's hearts together." **(AN: And he doesn't even have to pay her an sundae this time?) **

"Sonia..."

We reformed our BrotherBand, and I had the same, warm feeling again, but this time, it was even stronger. Even though I wanted Geo to stay with me a bit longer, I knew there was someone else he would have to meet:

"You will have to make up with Luna next! Sincerely apologise to her and become Brothers with her again!"

"...OK..."

"It'll be okay...I'm sure Luna will understand. I'm gonna rest here for a bit. **(AN: On a scrapyard? Quite uncomfortable...) **Say hi to Luna for me!"

"I will!" With that, he left.

Even though we won the fight that day, the situation seemed to be bad for us: All the FM-ians Geo defeated came back at once, and on top of that, they managed to get the Andromeda Key from Mega. I knew there would be something big happening soon...

**Well, that's it I hope you like it...next chapter will be the finale! Again, excuse the delay, I hope I'll be able to do the next chapter faster! It seems as if I write better at night: 4 am again o_O**

**Good night!**


	7. The Last Battle

***drum roll***

**Last chapter of this Fic is up! As I promised, faster than the last one ;)**

**Have fun reading!**

_Echo Ridge was burning. I was trying to find a save place, but the Fm-ians were everywhere._

_"Don't worry Sonia, it's not over yet!" Geo said, holding my hand as we were looking for shelter._

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice behind us said. It was Gemini, ready to attack. _

_"It was fun hunting you, but now it's over! Gemini Thunder!"_

_He shot a thunderbolt down on us, and I prepared for a full hit, but somehow, nothing happened. _

_When I opened my eyes, I saw that Geo had thrown himself in front of me to protect me._

_"Sonia...thank you...It was fun... with you... I..." He couldn't finish his sentence anymore and fell to the ground._

_"Nooo! Geo!" I yelled as I broke down in tears. _

_"What a fool. He should have known it wouldn't help to stop me from finishing you off,too." he said as he began to charge another attack. _

"No!" I shouted as I woke up, finding myself home in my bed.

"Sonia, are you alright?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, I am" I said, breathing hard. "I just had a nightmare."

Even though I knew it was just a dream, I also knew it could seriously come true soon. Now that the FM-ians were in possession of the Andromeda Key, it was only a matter of time until we had to face the FM King in a battle that would decide the fate of the whole planet. Just while I was thinking, my Transer started beeping, telling me that I got a mail.

It was from Mr. Boreal:

_This mail will be going out to everyone who knows that Geo is MegaMan. We managed to find a way to bring him up to the space station where the Fm King is. If you want to talk to him and wish him good luck, do so until midday._

_Boreal_

Speaking of the devil! Geo was ready to challenge the FM king, and I wanted to join him, so I wrote back and asked from where he would leave. As soon as Mr. Boreal answered, I went off to the Dream Island scrapyard. I arrived there just in time, as Geo was about to leave:

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Sonia..."

"Geo...Take me with you!" I begged him.

"Sonia..." he started "...you can't, because I need you to protect everyone here on Earth. After I leave, you're the only one who can fight back against the Fm-ians."

"But!" I didn't want to stay back. I wanted to go with him and fight by his side.

"Don't worry, I'll protect Earth. So I want you to protect all the people." Even though I didn't like it, I knew he was right.

"Geo...Alright, I understand. I believe in you, and I'll be waiting." For sure I would be waiting, and I was sure he would return.

"Good. I'm going now."

"Mr. Boreal, thank you for everything!"

"I don't like being powerless to do anything, but you're the only one we can count on now. Good luck!" Mr. Boreal seemed to be as unhappy as I was.

"Here I go! EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, on the Air!"

"I believe in you no matter what! So, come back safely..." I said as he vanished in a green light.

I went to AMAKEN with Mr. Boreal, were Luna and her minions were already waiting for him.

"Did he make it up to the space station?" Luna asked.

"Yes. All we can do now is wait and hope."

It took several hours of waiting, and when I couldn't manage to stay still any longer, I went up to the roof and looked at the stars.

"You're not alone out there, so stay strong!" I said, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me.

Suddenly, Mr. Boreal came out:

"We're picking up a signal! It's from the space station!"

"Could it be Geo?" It just had to be him. He just had to be okay...

"We'll see that in a second..." He said as we went back inside. "This is Boreal! Please respond!"

"Mr. Boreal! The Wavehole is gone, but we can still get transmissions, it seems! This is Geo! The Earth is OK! We're returning to Earth in the emergency escape module. Over!" I was him, and he really managed to save Earth!

"This is Aaron. Thanks you! You did great! Ahh! Hold on,you!" I could hold back anymore and pushed Mr. Boreal aside:

"Geo! Thank goodness you're okay! Hurry home! Ack!" It seems that I wouldn't be the only one who wanted to tell him he's the best.

"Test, test! This is Luna! Great Job, Lukas! Now hurry straight back!" Luna said. You could see that her eyes were full of happiness, but she wasn't able to talk to him for long, as Bud also couldn't wait for it:

"Hey Geo! You really are my hero! After you get back, we're gonna go for some burgers!" Bud's always thinking about food, isn't he?

"*sniffle* *sniffle*Geo! Thank yooooooou!" And Zack couldn't hold back his tears, as always. Anyway, Mr. Boreal needed to get back on screen:

"Hold on you guys! Give me some space! Geo, are you OK with the controls?"

"Yeah, I sort of know how to fly this. Right now, it's on auto-pilot. So we're moving at good pace towards Earth."

"I see. Pew, that's a relief"

Suddenly, we heard that the spaceship began to shake and the connection seemed to die..

"Geo! Geo!" Mr. Boreal yelled.

We lost the connection, and even though Mr. Boreal tried his best to get it back up, it seems as if we had lost him. Luna broke up in tears, and I was on the verge of doing the same.

"Did we...lose him?" It was obvious, but I still had to ask.

It was clear that Mr. Boreal didn't want to answer, but he knew he had to:

"...Yes..."

This made Luna cry even more, even though Bud and Zack tried to calm her down.

"It seems as if the module's system crashed. Even though there's still a signal coming from it, it means that we can neither locate it nor communicate with Geo. It also means that his auto-pilot is out of order, so he will have to make it back to Earth by himself...if he finds the way..."

"So...he's lost...in space?" I asked fearfully.

"It seems like that." Even though I tried to stay calm, I felt how the first tears started crawling down my face.

"Hey, Sonia, don't cry..." It was Lyra who spoke to me from my Transer. "I'm sure there's a way to bring him back."

"I hope so..." It was the only thing I was able to say. Geo was the most precious person for me. I didn't want to lose him, and so I didn't want to lose hope in bringing him back to Earth.

"Now that you mention it, there might be a way to lead him back to Earth. Could you all go to Vista point please?"

Without complaining, we all instantly set off.

We reached Vista Point about an hour later. While we were approaching the platform, a boy with green hair who was all dressed in violet – strange, but it didn't look bad on him – joined us.

"Hey guys...do you know how Geo is doing?" He asked. Luna was the first to answer him:

"Hey Pat" She said. So this was the guy who had been Geminis host? He didn't look like such an evil person. "He managed to stop Andromeda, but he's currently lost in space because the module he was riding had a system error" She started to sniffle again while she was talking...

"Is there any way I can help to bring him back? I'm not his Brother, but he's still my best friend!"

"If you want to help, there's sure a way you can!" I said.

"Let's call Mr. Boreal!" Luna suggested. After some dialing, he answered the call:

"Hey Luna. Have you arrived already?"

"Yes, we got to Vista Point." She approved. Mr. Boreal didn't waste a second and began to explain his plan:

"The module Geo is riding in has drastically deviated from its course. We have no way to find it from here. But because you are Brothers, if you send out a signal, Geo might receive it out in space!"

Pat seemed to be unsure if he was adjutant for that task:

"But I didn't become a Brother with him yet...Do you think I can still reach him?"

"A BrotherBand is something that connects two people's hearts no matter where they are! If your wish to find him is strong enough, I'm sure it'll reach Geo! Alright, now. Everyone lift your Transer to the sky!"

We did as he said.

"Please, I hope this finds Geo!" I said.

"And I told him to come straight home! Hurry and come back to us!" With that, Luna put her Transer up in the air.

"Geo, come back!"

"Please, Geo! Come back safe and sound!" Zack and Bud did the same as we did.

"We're waiting for you, Geo!" Pat was the last one to lift his Transer up.

A lightbeam shot out of our Transeres and went up in space.

"Now the only thing we can do Is wait and hope that it will help." I said.

"I hope so..." Luna said.

It took some hours until we saw that something connected to the beam of light was falling from the sky. We were sure that it was the space station, and we all started cheering, until I realised something was wrong: The shuttle didn't slow down. It took some seconds until everyone else realised it, and as fast as we started cheering, we all looked at the falling shuttle in horror. It approached the ground faster and faster, but still didn't slow down. I didn't want to see it, but the shock kept me from turning away. Just some seconds passed until the shuttle crashed into the ocean and exploded. I hoped it was a bad dream at first, but I realised it was reality soon enough.

"Geo...it can't be..." I said as I started crying, not caring about my environment.

I had so much hope I would be able to see him again, and in the end I still lost him. I let myself fall into my funeral and didn't want to stop crying...until...

"Hey Sonia, stop crying, please!"

It took some seconds for me to realise who's voice I just heard. I opened my eyes and saw that it was was Geo who just had put his hand on my shoulder.

"Geo!" Form one moment to another, my tears of sadness turned into tears of joy and I hugged him as tight as I never hugged anyone before. It took a small moment until the others joined me and also hugged him in delight about him finally returning...alive.

"But...how is that possible?" I asked, still with a tear-stained voice. "We just saw your shuttle crashing into the ocean."

"I know, and I also thought I was lost...but suddenly, a green light flashed up and a Wavehole appeared in the shuttle so I was able to Wave Change and escape just in time. I think it was the FM King, but I'm not sure."

"Anyway, it's good to have you back!" I said while I was laying my head on his shoulder.

After his return, Geo had to be brought to hospital because of his injuries and we weren't able to see him for three weeks.

Today was the day of his return to school, and as I wanted to seem him again, I joined the other guys as they went to take him off for school. We rang the bell and Geo opened just a minute later.

"Welcome back, Geo!" I greeted him.

"We figured you would be kind of sad if you had to go to school all by yourself after so long, so we decided to drop by!" Luna explained "You 'd better show some appreciation! By the way..." She said as she turned around in my direction: "What are you doing here? You don't go to Echo Ridge Elementary! Aren't you supposed to go to your school?"

"Well, today is Geo's first day back, so it's a special day. No harm done, right? I'll go to my school right after this!" I went down to whispering: "Besides, I can get there in no time if I take the Wave Road!"

"Special day, huh? Hee hee, I guess so..." She said, and I couldn't get off the impression that my presence somehow bothered her. Anyway, I didn't want to start a fight on such a special day, so I stayed quiet.

"You did real good with that tiny body of yours, Geo. You really are amazing." Bud still didn't seem to be able to believe he was talking to world-saver Mega Man.

"Um...I heard that if you go into space, you can get taller... but you don't look like you grew any..." Zack said and made me giggle a bit.

"Welcome back. I'm relieved to see you're OK" Pat said as last one of the group. Geo seemed so happy that we all were there to see him:

"Thank you, everyone...if you guys... weren't there for me *sniffle*...I wouldn't be here... right now *sniffle*"

"What are you crying about! You're the hero that saved Earth! Pull yourself together!" Luna warned him.

"That's right! You should feel proud!" Me and Luna actually agreed!

"...OK!" He said as he wiped the tears of his face.

"Now THAT's what I like to see!" Bud said.

"A real manly expression!" Zack agreed.

Suddenly, we heard the bell of Echo Ridge Elementary. **(AN: Loud bell,isn't it?)**

"Ack, that's the bell!" Bud seemed to be shocked.

"If we don't hurry, we'll be late!" Zack said.

"As the Class president, I can't be late! Come on, everyone! LET'S MOVE!"

As we all went off, Geo turned around and talked to Mr. Boreal, but I didn't want him to be late at school.

"Geo! We're going to be late!" I yelled.

"You don't even go to our school! Geo! Hurry up!" Luna said. Couldn't she just shut up for a second?

"OK, I'm coming!" Geo said as he was joining us.

**THE END**

**Wow, I wouldn't have though that I would manage to turn that little bit of in-game text into such a long chapter. I didn't think about adding the landing scene at first, but I couldn't think of any logical way were a space shuttle could just land on Earth near Echo Ridge without anyone noticing it, so instead of just leaving it out, I decided to build in some drama :P**

**As final words for this one, speical thanks to:  
Naruchi-SS: Gracias for reviewing every single chapter!**

**Lander Blazer: Just bring up your own story, I know it will be as fantastic as your first one ;P And also, thanks for all your reviews :D  
**

**Piteous: Your Starforce 3 – Rewriten was the main inspiration for this ;) And, of course, same for you, thanks for reviewing that much ;P  
**

**You guys really motivated me to write more and more, and I hope you will like my next story at least as much as this one ;)**


End file.
